


车门焊死

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，车，ooc，多攻一受。车技稀烂
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	车门焊死

这是源氏第一次尝试灌肠。  
过程并不美好，甚至有些紧张与疼痛，奈何他夸下海口说自己能被哥哥操整整一晚上不喊停，然后就被半藏说了洗干净等着。特制的肛塞灌了水插入到后穴处挤压，水进入肠道的压力给腹部带来鼓胀的感觉，随着水流的推入，酸胀的感觉越来越强烈，在肠道中的温水刺激着肠壁甚至带来一丝快感，源氏只好调整自己的姿势来缓解腹部的酸胀，从他的角度看去能看到自己的小腹很明显的涨了起来。  
“再坚持一下”  
水流带来的细微快感不断的冲击着他的神经，源氏喘着粗气让水流更深入自己的肠道。  
“只要再过一会就行了”  
他这么想着，后背轻轻向前弓起。  
三分钟后，源氏侧身拔掉肛塞让肠道中的水流从后穴流出，他不得不轻微的向腹部施加压力才让水流了个干净。  
仅仅是灌肠就让源氏精疲力尽，水流消失后停留在肠道的只剩下空虚感，源氏有些迫不及待的想把什么插进去来缓解心中的空虚。  
“比如哥哥的生殖器”源氏看着门口。  
半藏本来答应30分钟后就会过来，这时候太阳刚刚落山，这里不会有任何人打扰，但现在时间早就过了，半藏依旧没有出现。  
“他不是又被那群长老绊住了吧”源氏抱膝在房间的角落里，后穴中的空虚感越加强烈。  
“真不希望他再次违约”等待的时间太过漫长，这让源氏想起来了很多半藏当时没能做到但后期补偿的事情。

等待太过漫长，长到源氏都快没了兴致。  
“看来他是不回来了，我走吧”整理好衣服，源氏准备离开，忽然门被人拉开发出刷的一声响。  
“哥哥？”源氏看着门口站立的赛博忍者有些不确定的问。眼前的人毫无疑问就是半藏，可源氏并不觉得半藏会跟他玩变装play。  
“这不会是长老新定制的忍服吧”源氏走上前去，手放在半藏的胸膛上渐渐向下滑去。  
“我还以为你不来了……”  
话还没说完，源氏被赛博半藏一把扛在了肩上，他关上门向屋内走去，粗暴的把源氏扔在榻榻米上。  
“半藏！”源氏吃疼不由得怒视眼前的人“你发什么神经！”  
赛博半藏没有说话，他一把按住源氏拉下他的裤子，源氏感觉下身一凉然后就被按住趴在榻榻米上动弹不得。  
冰凉的触感从后穴传来，润滑油的味道刺激着鼻尖，冰冷的手指插进依旧有些空虚的后穴粗鲁的扩张着，源氏疼的不由得开始挣扎。  
任何抗议都没有得到反馈，在随意扩张了一会后赛博半藏直接把生殖器插入源氏的后穴开始粗暴的操弄，源氏攻着腰身体在粗糙的榻榻米上摩擦留下红色的印记。每一下都深入肠道狠狠碾过前列腺，痛感渐渐变成快感，源氏不由得呻吟出声。  
这时门外又响起来脚步声，源氏赶忙叫停可赛博半藏看起来没有任何想要停下的意思，门再一次被拉开，穿着白狼衣服的半藏站在门口，看起来苍老了很多，但依旧是半藏无疑。  
“哥哥？”源氏的声音变了调，白狼轻轻点头。  
关上门，白狼将源氏的上半身托起，一下子没了着力点，源氏只好抱紧了白狼半藏，身体触及之处一片毛茸茸，有些痒，这样的体位让赛博半藏顶的更深入，被情欲弄的昏头转向的源氏已经没法思考究竟发上了什么。  
赛博半藏忽然将自己的生殖器抽了出来，一霎那的空虚感笼罩了源氏，他不明的绞着双腿所求更多。  
源氏再次被放在了地上，白狼半藏脱下裤子，挺立的灼热就在源氏眼前，他不由得愣了一下，然后试探着把眼前巨大的灼热吞进嘴里。这时赛博半藏忽然又操弄了起来，源氏向前一扑一下顶到了喉咙深处，他剧烈的咳嗽，可赛博和白狼都没有停下的意思，生理的泪水流了源氏满脸。  
口中的巨大变得更热了不停顶着喉咙，源氏觉得自己说不定会吐出来，白狼忽然将生殖器抽出，在源氏迷离的眼神中射了他一脸，粘稠的白色液体从脸上滑落，而源氏早就被操弄的射在了榻榻米上，滚了一身自己的精液。

门再次被打开，西装革履的半藏出现在了视野中，这次源氏已经不再惊讶，快感几乎达到顶峰，他射完的生殖器再次挺立，肠液滴滴答答的从后穴的连接处滴下来混合着润滑油的味道。  
西装半藏并不参与，他只是坐在一边想看戏一样，这忽然让源氏觉得非常的害羞，他开始挣扎，可赛博和白狼牢牢钳制住了他让他动弹不得，喉咙里只能发出一声又一声呻吟，西装半藏就那么玩味的看着，源氏差点被那目光盯的又射出来。

过了一会，赛博半藏忽然停了下来，他再次抽出自己的生殖器看向西装半藏，西装半藏点了点头，他脱下外套将源氏从地上拽起来按在了镜子上，冰冷的镜面让源氏不由得颤抖，他看着镜子中满脸潮红与淫荡的自己有些不知所措。  
自己是这样的吗？  
源氏陷入了迷惑。  
不等他再想，西装半藏猛的插了进来，源氏的身体使劲往镜面上一扑，他看着自己在镜子中的表情羞耻的想蜷缩起来，白狼似乎明白了他的想法，他牵住源氏让他只能盯着镜子看，源氏羞耻的控制自己的声音，西装半藏故意狠狠碾过他的敏感点，源氏终于控制不住呻吟了起来，西装半藏露出满意的神情。

一段时间以后，赛博半藏忽然走到了西装半藏的旁边，他们一起将生殖器摆在穴口处，眼看就要双龙入洞，源氏瞪大眼睛发出悲鸣。  
“不可能的！赶紧停下！！！”  
眼前的西装和赛博完全没有听他说话的意思，源氏不由得大力挣扎，然后他踢到了桌角，疼痛让他猛然清醒。  
“诶？”地面一片狼藉，精液和肠液弄的到处都是黏黏糊糊，裤子已经被各种液体浸透。源氏茫然的看着周围，后穴的空虚感越加强烈，之前被操弄的感觉还留在身体里。源氏不解的直起身子，周围没有什么西装半藏，白狼和赛博，空荡荡的屋子中只有他自己一个，之前踢到桌脚的位置还在隐隐作痛，身上的情欲还未消退，源氏觉得自己可能要被防治play到失去理智。

这时候门开了，半藏黑着脸看着满地的狼藉，他挑眉看向源氏，源氏赶紧向半藏蹭了过去。  
“你这是怎么弄的”半藏问道。  
“一言难尽”源氏回忆起了那个荒唐的梦。  
“哥哥你在这里真的太好了”他搂上半藏的脖子，这个才是他熟悉的哥哥，会听他说话，虽然不太温柔。  
“我们赶紧继续吧”  
一头雾水的半藏被源氏吻上了嘴唇，他干脆不再思考将源氏按在地上。  
“你要为你说过的话负责，不论怎样都不能叫停”  
“哥哥放马过来吧”  
夜还很长，他们有的是时间分个高下。


End file.
